wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbara (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Resort, go to Barbara (Wii Sports Resort). Or, for the Mii who has the same name as her in Wii Party U, Elena. '' '''Barbara '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Wii Sports Club '''Barbara and her sister are the champions of Tennis. They face you when you get to Level ★5. She and her sister earned the title "The Smash Sisters" after defeating the former champions. You get the Stamp "Beat the Best" once you defeat them, and you unlock a Frying Pan. She is faced randomly after this. In Baseball, Barbara is a team player who appears in the teams of CPUs, and in your team, if there aren't enough Miis in your Mii Maker. In Boxing, Barbara is still amazing at Level ★10. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Barbara is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 250 articles you add to categories, '''or for '''making 250 edits on "Master CPU" articles. * The Tennis Champions Alice and Barbara are better then the Wii Sports Tennis Champions Elisa and Sarah, because the Mii near the net is hitting the ball more. That means it is harder. * Barbara '''is the only CPU Mii to have a different name in Wii Party U: ''Elena. * Barbara and Alice are the only CPU Miis that have a confirmed relation. In this case, Barbara is the younger twin sister of Alice. * Her Japanese name is Bābara. * Her Wii Party U Name in Japanese is Erena. * Since her sister, Alice, is American, she is American. * In Wii Party U she appears 1st place in the minigame Ice Spinners as "Elena". Gallery HAA_0059.JPG|Barbara's QR Code (created by YT12345). Badge-category-6.png|Barbara's badge (Adding articles to categories). Badge-35-6.png|Barbara's badge (Master CPU edits). Screenshot_2018-05-07-11-36-03-559_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Barbara's face expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-11-36-20-931_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Barbara's face expressions. Nintendo direct pic 8.jpg|Barbara with Pavel, Pedro, Irina, Giulia, Massimo, Carlo, Polly, Ilka, and Jeff. WVW69i8tp1Io2CNzmi.jpg|Barbara in Mario Kart 8. Wii Sports Club Tennis Champions Alice & Barbara Champion.png|Barbara with her sister in Tennis. FullSizeRender(1).jpg|A text describing about Barbara and Alice. Screen Shot 2015-02-11 at 8.34.37 PM.png|Barbara playing Baseball. Barbara 2.jpg|Barbara spraying in Boxing. IMG_20160903_162406.jpg|A happy Barbara. IMG_0582.PNG|Barbara in the Nintendo Direct of April 2017 in Miitopia, reacting to her kid's stolen face. IMG 0662.JPG|Barbara standing next to Jeff in Miitopia. IMG 1308.jpg|Barbara is about to play a Boxing match. BarbaraWiiSportsClub.png 1532042926163654392336.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(146).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(147).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(148).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(149).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(150).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(151).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(152).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(153).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(154).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(155).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(156).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(157).jpg|Barbara with Elena, both as Elena in Wii Party U. 2018-11-25 (25).png Wii_sports_families_the_poblocki_sisters_by_robbieraeful_daf8si0-250t.jpg|Barbara (Wii Sports Club) with Alice. WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D-12.jpg 5- Master-0.jpg IMG 1919.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Baseball Teammates Category:7 Letters Category:5 Letters Category:Pink Females Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:American Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party U Category:CPU Mii Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Two-time Pro Category:Adults